Royal Love
by chii-nana
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Suzaku adalah seorang pangeran dan Lelouch adalah putri Brittannia?Akankah cinta bersemi di antara mereka?Suzaku/Girl!Lelouch.RR please


Code Geass ©Sunrise, CLAMP

Royal Love ©

Warning: OOC, typo(s), Girl!Lelouch, Prince!Suzaku, no war

Pairing: Prince!Suzaku/Girl!Lelouch

Rating: T

" Pertunangan?" Leloucia nyaris berteriak karena mendengar titah sang raja. Sang pelayan, Sayoko, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Leloucia langsung terduduk di kursi belakangnya.

" Dengan siapa?" gumam Leloucia yang masih syok tadi. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Mata violetnya terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras.

" Pangeran Suzaku dari Raja Genbu Kururugi. Ia adalah putra mahkota tunggal dari Negeri Jepang..." Sayoko menjelaskan." Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi, Sayoko..." Leloucia masih nampak berpikir. Sang pelayan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Leloucia.

Leloucia vi Britannia. Putri pertama dari Kaisar Charles zi Britannia, kaisar dari Kerajaan Britannia. Meski usianya masih 17 tahun, namun ia sudah sangat pandai mengatur strategi. Kini, ia dihadapkan pada permasalahan pertunangan yang ia tidak inginkan.

Leloucia mengambil sebuah buku bersampul putih dengan corak emas dari rak buku di kamarnya. Dengan teliti ia membalik halaman per halaman hingga menemukan hal yang ia cari.

Prince Suzaku Kururugi. He is the only child of King Genbu Kururugi. He was born at 10th July 1999.

_Juli 1999? Berarti ia hanya 5 bulan lebih tua dariku?_

He was a good horse-rider. He also good at sword. He ever showed his skill when he celebrated his 13th birthday. He was studied at Tokyo University in administration system faculty. Leloucia mendengus panjang. _Ia mahir menunggang kuda dan bermain pedang? Apa ia menguasai bela diri? Mengapa tidak ada foto dirinya di sini?_ Leloucia menutup buku yang ia baca dengan kesal.

_Suzaku Kururugi..._

Di istana Negeri Jepang...

" Ma.. Maaf. Apa yang baru saja ayahanda katakan?" Suzaku berusaha memastikan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

" Ayah bilang, kau akan ditunangkan dengan putri pertama Kerajaan Britannia, Leloucia vi Britannia..." Raja Genbu kembali mengulang perkataannya.

Kepala Suzaku tertunduk begitu mendengarnya. _Berarti tadi aku tidak salah dengar?_ Suzaku hanya tertunduk diam hingga mendengar suara sang ayahanda.

" Suzaku? Apa kau keberatan?" Raja Genbu berusaha mencerna reaksi putra tunggalnya itu. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. " Jika kau keberatan, kau punya hak menolak..." jelas sang raja.

Wajah Suzaku terangkat dan menghadap sang ayah. " Menolak? Bukankah pernikahan politik tidak bisa ditolak?" Suzaku heran dengan penjelasan ayahnya.

Raja Genbu menggelengkan kepalanya. " Sebenarnya ayah yang mengusulkan pertunangan kalian. Kau pun tau, ayah sudah tua. Sementara kau yang akan menjadi raja belum mempunyai permaisuri. Dan dulu ayah pernah bertemu dengan Putri Leloucia. Ia sangat pintar dan cantik. Ayah pikir kau akan bahagia jika menikah dengan putri seperti itu..." sang raja becerita panjang lebar.

" Ayahanda pernah bertemu dengan Putri Leloucia?" Suzaku kembali bertanya.

" Tentu. Saat itu ia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 di Britannia. Berhubung saat itu kau sedang mengikuti ujian negara, jadi kau tidak bisa ikut..." jawab sang raja. " Nah, Suzaku. Pikirkanlah baik-baik jawabanmu. Jawabanmu juga bisa menentukan negeri ini."

" Baik, ayahanda."

Leloucia POV

Aku duduk diam mengamati pemandangan dari balik jendela besar di ruanganku. Matahari belum terbenam hari ini. Namun langit sore sudah mulai terlihat. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

" Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Leloucia?" Schneizel tiba-tiba masuk ke ruanganku.

Aku melempar buku di dekatku ke arahnya, namun tentu ia bisa menangkapnya. " Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" tanyaku kesal. Meski ia kakakku, setidaknya ia harus tahu sopan santun. Apalagi ia adalah kandidat terkuat yang akan meneruskan tahta ayahanda.

Ia tersenyum padaku kecil melihat reaksiku. " Sepertinya adikku sedang gelisah akan pertunangannya dengan pangeran Jepang..." ia menggodaku.

" A.. Apa?" teriakku. Aku tidak peduli jika seluruh istana mendengar suara teriakkanku. Schneizel terlihat menutup telinganya mendengar teriakkanku.

" Teriakkanmu masih nyaring seperti biasanya ya..." ia duduk di kursi dan mengambil remote di atas meja.

Aku segera duduk di kursi dekatnya dan menatap kakakku lekat. _Andai aku juga seorang laki-laki. Tentu pertunangan seperti ini tak ada._

" Ia adalah pangeran yang baik..." gumam Schneizel yang masih terus menatap layar televisi. Sementara aku hanya diam mendengarnya.

" Hei. Jika kau menikah dengannya, kau akan menjadi seorang ratu di sana."

" Tapi aku lebih suka menjadi kaisar di Britannia..." kataku tegas.

" Kalau begitu, kau harus menyingkarkan dulu..."

Aku merengut kesal. Suasana hatiku menjadi bertambah kesal dengan perkataan Schneizel. Aku pun tahu jika aku tidak akan bisa menjadi kaisar di Britannia. Semua putri pasti ditakdirkan untuk menjalani pernikahan politik. Aku pun salah satunya.

" Hei. Jangan muram terus seperti itu. Ini..." Schneizel memukul kepalaku dengan sebuah map.

" Aduh! Apa ini?" aku mengambil map yang ia pukulkan ke kepalaku tadi. Kubuka map berwarna putih itu.

" Jadwal kunjunganku ke Jepang. Kau harus ikut ke sana dan bertemu dengan pangeran itu."

Aku membaca lembaran kertas dalam map itu. _Jadwal kunjungan ke Jepang?_ "Apa ada urusan yang harus ditangani di Jepang?" aku bertanya sambil terus membaca semua tulisan yang ada.

" Kerjasama dalam bidang industri dan pendidikan. Nah, bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?" Schneizel memalingkan wajahnya dan menatapku.

" Bukankah tadi kau bilang aku harus ikut? Tentu saja..." jawabku.

" Bagus. Sekarang siapkan semua barangmu dan juga pakaian resmimu..." jelas Schneizel yang mematikan tv dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan menuju ke luar kamarku. Aku hanya diam dan melihatnya pergi.

_Tunggu aku, Suzaku Kururugi..._

Leloucia POV

Aku merapikan rambut hitam panjangku. Aku memberinya sebuah perhiasan dari emas putih yang berbentuk seperti mutiara kecil. Aku merapikan mantel kebesaranku dan memperhatikan pantulan diriku di cermin.

_Nah Leloucia. Dalam beberapa jam, kau akan segera bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu. Persiapkan dirimu..._ aku menenangkan diriku sendiri.

" Sudah siap?" Schneizel sudah berdiri di belakangku. Entah sejak kapan.

" Ya..." jawabku.

Schneizel tersenyum padaku dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku meraih tangannya dan kemudian berjalan di sampingnya...

Leloucia POV

" Yang Mulia, sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat di Jepang..." Kanon memberi tahu.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu Kanon..." Schneizel menyuruh pengawal sekaligus asistennya itu pergi.

Aku hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan pemandangan dari jendela pesawat. Walau hanya sedikit, aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana pemandangan Jepang.

" Leloucia. Jangan hanya memperhatikan pemandangan. Kau sudah siap bertemu tunanganmu?" Schneizel menghentikan pandanganku ke luar jendela.

" Ehm..." aku tersenyum sebagai jawaban iya.

Suzaku POV

" Pangeran Suzaku, pesawat Pangeran Schneizel dan Putri Leloucia sudah mendarat..." seorang pengawal memberi tahuku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan segera berdiri dari kursi tempatku duduk. "Baiklah. Ayo segera ke sana..." aku berjalan keluar bangunan yang tepat ada di dekat bandara resmi Jepang.

Aku melihat para pengawal sudah selesai menggelar karpet merah untuk Pangeran dan Putri Britannia yang datang. _Baiklah Suzaku. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu._

Kulihat seorang pangeran dengan rambut pirang turun lebih dulu. Ia hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Namun kutahu ia sudah 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. Mataku kemudian beralih pada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berjalan agak di belakang pangeran tadi. Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada kedua mata violetnya. _Indah sekali matanya._ Namun aku segera tersadar dan segera menyapa mereka berdua.

" Selamat datang di Jepang, Pangeran Schneizel dan Putri Leloucia..." aku menggunakan bahasa formal terbaikku untuk menyapa mereka, meski lidahku harus terbiasa menyebut nama mereka dengan bahasa Inggris.

" Terima kasih atas penyambutannya Pangeran Suzaku..." sang pangeran tersenyum padaku. Sementara sang putri juga hanya tersenyum padaku ketika kami sama-sama saling menatap satu sama lain.

" Baiklah. Silahkan lewat sini..." aku menuntun mereka berdua menuju gedung.

Leloucia POV

Aku langsung terkesima melihat Pangeran Jepang itu. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dipadu dengan bola mata berwarna hijau emerald. Kulitnya berwarna sedikit kecoklatan khas Asia.

Saat aku memperhatikan baik-baik dirinya, mengabaikan percakapannya dengan Schneizel, ia melihat ke arahku. Walau hanya sesaat pandangan kami bertemu dan ia tersenyum. Aku juga membalas senyumnya itu, lalu tertunduk malu.

Ia menuntunku dan Schneizel memasuki gedung dekat bandara tadi. Namun semua perhatianku tidak tertuju pada percakapan Schneizel dan pangeran tadi. Pikiranku justru melayang entah ke mana.

" Leloucia?" Schneizel memanggilku, memanggil kembali perhatianku. Aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku menghadap wajahnya.

" Ya?" tanyaku bingung.

" Apa anda sakit, Putri Leloucia?" pangeran itu bertanya padaku. Aku bahkan baru sadar kembali jika aku sedang berada di Jepang bersama dengan Schneizel dan Pangeran Suzaku. Raut wajahnya nampak khawatir karena melihatku terus diam sepanjang perjalanan.

" Ah. Tidak. Saya baik-baik saja..." jawabku ramah.

" Mungkin kau bisa istirahat lebih dulu di hotel..." Schneizel memberiku saran.

" Baiklah. Saya permisi lebih dulu, Pangeran Suzaku..." aku segera berdiri dan memberi salam sebelum menuju hotel lebih dulu.

" Anda baik-baik saja, Putri?" Sayoko nampak khawatir karena aku meninggalkan ruangan lebih dahulu tanpa Schneizel.

" Aku baik-baik saja Sayoko. Mungkin hanya kelelahan akibat perjalanan tadi pagi..." jawabku. Sayoko hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Aku hanya melihat pemandangan malam yang ada di Jepang dari mobil yang membawaku ke hotel. Lampu jalanan nyala terang benderang menerangi gelapnya malam. _Ini akan menjadi negeriku nanti, setelah menikah dengan pangeran itu._

Leloucia POV

Aku terduduk di kasur tempatku tidur. Bola mataku terasa melebar dan berusah melihat sekelilingku. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menenangkan diriku. _Gawat. Baru sehari aku bertemu dengannya, namun aku sudah bisa memimpikannya. Dan bisanya aku bermimpi seperti _itu!

Aku segera melihat jam di meja dekat kasur. Jam setengah 7 pagi. Aku segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan shower dengan air dingin agar tubuhku bisa segar kembali.

Aku segera memakai baju resmiku lagi dan memanggil Sayoko untuk membantuku bersiap sebelum aku pergi mengunjungi istana.

" Anda yakin ingin memakai gaun yang itu, Putri?" Sayoko mempertanyakan baju resmi yang kupilih.

" Apapun yang menurutmu pantas untuk masuk istana utama, Sayoko..." jawabku. Aku sendiri bingung karena Schneizel dan ayahanda terobsesi membuatkanku begitu banyak pakaian resmi.

Sayoko hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menata rambut panjangku. Paling tidak, aku harus melakukan perawatan khusus agar rambutku tidak rusak. Dan tentu saja ini semua karena keinginan ayahanda agar putrinya tetap mempertahankan rambut panjangnya.

Aku segera ke ruangan khusus untuk sarapan pagi bersama Schneizel. Ia sudah nampak duduk nyaman dan menikmati teh paginya. " Leloucia?" sapanya.

Aku segera duduk di sampingnya sementara pelayan menyiapkan sarapanku. "Hari ini apa saja yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku. Aku segera memakan roti sarapanku tanpa menunggu jawaban Schneizel.

" Hari ini kita akan melakukan kunjungan ke istana utama untuk bertemu dengan Raja Genbu dan Pangeran Suzaku. Hanya itu..." Kanon menjelaskan untukku sambil membaca buku memonya.

" Terima kasih, Kanon..." ucapku. Aku segera melanjutkan sarapanku.

Aku segera pergi menuju istana bersama Schneizel. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari hotel. Dan ini kesempatan aku melihat Jepang di pagi hari.

" Leloucia. Duduklah dengan manis..." Schneizel menyuruhku. Aku meliriknya yang sedang membaca buku.

" Ternyata Jepang berbeda dengan Britannia. Di Britannia semua rumah terlihat bergaya Eropa.." ujarku kagum.

" Hmm..." gumam Schneizel yang masih terus membaca bukunya tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun.

" Schneizel?" panggilku karena ia sama sekali berbeda dengan kemarin.

" Ada apa Leloucia?" tanyanya, kali ini ia menatapku. Ia tersenyum karena aku merengut. " Kenapa kau berbeda dengan kemarin?" tanyaku.

Schneizel menatapku sesaat. " Aku hanya kesal karena pangeran itu akan merebut adik perempuan kesayanganku untuk menjadi istrinya..." ujarnya kemudian mencium keningku.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. " Ayolah. Sungguh, tidak ada apapun..." ujarnya lagi. " Bohong..." ujarku tidak percaya.

Schneizel mendesah panjang. " Leloucia, apa kau mencintai pangeran itu?" tanya Schneizel tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam sesaat dan kurasakan pipiku memanas. " E.. Entahlah. Kami baru bertemu kemarin kan?" jawabku sedikit gugup. " Tapi mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

" Tidak. Jika kau tidak mau menikah dengannya, aku punya rencana agar kau bisa kabur..." jawab Schneizel.

Aku menatap Schneizel lekat. " Meski aku bisa kabur, tapi tetap saja ayahanda akan menemukanku. Di manapun aku berada..." jawabku. " Aku tidak akan kabur. Jika memang pernikahan sudah diputuskan, aku harus berani menjalaninya..." ujarku.

Schneizel tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Ia mengangkat tangan kananku dan mencium punggung tanganku. " Apapun keinginanmu, Leloucia..."

Leloucia POV

Aku turun dari mobil yang membawaku ke istana. Aku memperhatikan bangunan istana yang sangat berbeda dengan istana Britannia yang terbuat dari beton yang kebanyakan berwarna putih. Istana Jepang justru terbuat dari kayu yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga menimbulkan kesal unik bagiku.

Begitu pula dengan orang-orang istana. Semua pelayan memakai kimono putih sehingga sulit dibedakan antara satu dengan yang lain. Schneizel yang sudah pernah masuk istana utama hanya terheran melihatku takjub. Berbeda dengan Schneizel yang sudah sering melakukan perjalanan kenegaraan, ini pertama kalinya aku keluar Britannia.

Setelah memberi salam kepada Raja Genbu dan memulai pertemuan hingga siang hari, akhirnya aku diperbolehkan berjalan berkeliling istana dengan Sayoko.

" Istana ini sungguh luas, Sayoko..." gumamku takjub. Semua taman tersusun dengan rapi. Banyak pohon sakura yang belum muncul bunganya mengelilingi istana. " Semoga sakuranya cepat mekar. Pasti cantik sekali..." ujarku. Sayoko hanya tersenyum mendengarku.

" Ah..." aku terkejut ketika melihat Pangeran Suzaku yang tiba-tiba muncul. "M.. Maaf..." ucapku gugup. Aku tidak sanggup mengangkat wajahku sampai ia berkata, " Tidak apa..."

" Keberatan jika aku mengantarmu mengelilingi istana?" Pangeran Suzaku menawariku. Aku sempat tidak percaya ia bakal memanduku.

" Tentu tidak. Itu suatu kehormatan untukku..." jawabku senang. Ia tersenyum senang karena jawabanku.

Kami mengelilingi istana berdua, entah ke mana Sayoko pergi. " Ini pertama kalinya kita bicara berdua?" gumamnya.

" Sepertinya begitu. Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kita berdua bertemu secara langsung?" tanyaku.

" Mungkin saja kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam. " Ya. Mungkin saja..." gumamku.

" Tunggu sebentar." Ia mengambil sesuatu di balik kimono bercorak coklatnya. _Tring!_ Aku mendengar sesuatu jatuh dan melihat ke tanah. Suatu benda bersinar karena cahaya matahari.

Aku mengambil benda itu dan memperhatikannya baik-baik. Kompas emas kecil dengan rantai seukuran kalung. Kulihat baik-baik simbol di kompas itu. Lambang Kerajaan Britannia.

" Maaf. Apa aku menjatuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Pangeran Suzaku padaku yang masih menunduk. Aku segera berdiri dan menyerahkan kompas itu. " Ini..." ujarku sambil memberikan kompas itu.

" Ah. Benar juga. Ini kompas yang kudapat dari seseorang sewaktu kecil..." jelasnya. Aku bingung mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba dalam ingatanku terbesit suatu peristiwa yang sedikit samar untuk kuingat. " Mungkinkah kau adalah anak laki-laki yang tersesat di istana Britannia 10 tahun lalu?" akhirnya aku ingat kalau kami berdua pernah bertemu.

Ia melihatku dengan heran, namun akhirnya mengerti maksudku. " Dan kau adalah gadis kecil yang memberiku kompas ini?" ia bertanya.

_Flashback_

_Aku berlari secepat mungkin mengelilingi taman istana Britannia yang seperti stadion besar ini. Aku harus segera menuju istana utama untuk menemani Schneizel dalam pesta antar beberapa negara aliansi Britannia._

_Hampir separuh perjalanan aku menuju istana utama, aku terhenti karena melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya tersesat di halaman istana. Kuperhatikan laki-laki itu baik-baik. Kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dariku. Mungkin saja orang Asia yang juga diundang ke pesta. Jadi wajar saja ia tersesat di istana ini. Aku saja butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk memahami semua seluk beluk istana hingga tidak pernah tersesat lagi._

_" Hei. Kau tersesat ya?" tanyaku langsung. Kulihat bola matanya yang berwarna emerald. Ia mengangguk. " Ayo ikut aku. Mungkin orangtuamu ada di tempat yang kutuju..." ajakku._

_" Benarkah?" ia nampak senang. " Ya. Asal kita pergi dengan berlari. Aku sudah hampir terlambat. Oke? Ayo ikut aku..." ajakku yang langsung berlari. Kulihat anak itu berlari mengejarku._

_Ia dapat menyusulku dalam beberapa detik. Tentu saja itu karena gaunku yang menganggu. Setelah menyusuri halaman istana dan sedikit berputar, akhirnya kami sampai di tempat pesta._

_" Nah. Coba cari orangtuamu. Mungkin mereka ada di sini..." usulku. " Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu..." jawabnya._

_Aku segera berlari lagi. Namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan untuknya. Aku melepas kalung kompasku. " Hei! Ini!" aku melemparkan kalung kompas itu ke arahnya. " Semua pintu istana ada di utara. Jika tersesat, berjalan saja ke arah utara..." jelasku. Ia tersenyum dan melihatku kembali berlari._

_End of flasback_

" Ternyata benar..." gumamku ketika mendengar cerita Pangeran Suzaku tentang kompas emas itu.

Ia melihat sesaat kompas itu, lalu meraih tanganku. " Mungkin ini saatnya kompas ini kembali ke tangan pemiliknya..." ia meletakkan kompas itu ke tanganku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku, lalu kubalas senyumnya.

" Terima kasih waktu itu..." ujarnya. " Tidak. Sudah seharusnya aku menolongmu waktu itu. Istana Britannia memang tersusun seperti labirin, sehingga penyusup tidak dengan mudah memasukinya..." balasku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan waktu. Aku melihat jam saku-ku. " Ah. Sepertinya ini saatnya saya kembali..." pamitku. Pangeran Suzaku nampak terkejut karena ternyata kami sudah berjalan cukup lama.

" Baiklah. Mungkin kita bisa mengelilingi istana hingga selesai lain waktu?" tawarnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. " Baiklah..." jawabku.

Kami berjalan menuju gerbang utama. Meski sudah dekat, aku masih merasa canggung berdiri di sebelahnya. " Dan Putri Leloucia?" panggil Pangeran Suzaku sebelum kami tiba di gerbang utama.

" Ya?" tanyaku. " Bisakah kita tidak berbicara terlalu formal seperti ini? Mengingat pertunangan kita sudah diputuskan?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam mendengar permintaannya.

" Mungkin aku bisa memanggil nama saja?" tanyanya. " Ah. T..Tentu saja." jawabku gugup. " Baguslah kalau begitu, Leloucia..." ia menyebut namaku untuk pertama kalinya.

" Suzaku..." aku mencoba memanggil namanya. " Ya?" ia merespon panggilanku. " A.. Aku hanya mencoba memanggil namamu..." ujarku gugup. Kami sama-sama tertawa.

Suzaku POV

Aku mendesah panjang dan menutup buku yang kubaca. Baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan Leloucia. Namun _aku sudah meresa terpikat dengannya. Mata violetnya membuatku seakan ingin memilikinya. Rambut hitam panjangnya, kulit putih pucatnya, wajah orientalnya, bibir pink-nya._

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dan mengingat apa yang kupikirkan barusan. _Apa yang kau pikirkan barusan Suzaku? _Aku kembali mendesah. Sepertinya aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Leloucia. Padahal baru kemarin kami bertemu dan mengenal satu sama lain.

" Suzaku?" tiba-tiba ayahku masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Beruntung sekali aku sudah tidak membayangkan Leloucia dan sudah sadar. " Ayahanda. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ayahku duduk di sampingku dan memperhatikanku baik-baik. " Bagaimana Suzaku? Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Putri Leloucia..." ujar ayahku. '_Deg!' Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?_

" Suzaku?" panggil ayahku lagi. " Ah! S.. Saya rasa ia adalah putri yang baik dan cantik..." jawabku. Wajahku terasa panas ketika menjawab seperti itu. Namun kuakui jawabanku memang benar adanya. Ia memang seorang putri yang sempurna. Baik, cantik, dan cerdas.

" Kurasa kau menyukai Putri Leloucia. Benar kan Suzaku?" ayahku kembali bertanya mengenai Leloucia. Kali ini wajahku benar-benar menunduk dalam. Apa pikiranku semudah itu untuk dibaca?

" Sudahlah. Justru baik jika kau menyukai Putri Leloucia. Suzaku, bagaimana jika kau pergi mengunjungi Pulau Izu?" tawar ayahku. Wajahku langsung mendongak dan menatap ayahku. " Pulau Izu?" tanyaku bingung.

Ayahku mengangguk. " Mungkin sebaiknya kalian mengenal satu sama lain sebagai orang biasa. Pasti ada perasaan tertekan jika masih menyandang status kerajaan. Ayah akan atur agar kalian bisa menyamar. Bagaimana?" tawar ayahku sekali lagi. Aku berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk setuju. " Baiklah, ayahanda." jawabku.

Leloucia POV

" Sungguh tidak apa kita pergi seperti ini? Bahkan tanpa pengawalan sedikitpun..." tanyaku khawatir. Aku melirik Suzaku yang duduk di sampingku, sibuk memperhatikan jalan dan mengemudikan mobil. " Tidak apa. Lagipula kita berdua sudah menyamar kan?" jawab Suzaku tenang. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Tepat sebelum pulang ke Britannia, Suzaku mengajakku pergi ke Pulau Izu yang terletak tak jauh dari Tokyo. Aku terpaksa pulang sendiri tanpa Schneizel. Ia sudah pulang lebih dulu karena akan menyiapkan keberangkatannya untuk menghadiri konferensi internasional di China bersama ayahanda.

" Leloucia?" panggil Suzaku yang sepertinya menyadari kediaman diriku. " Ya?" tanyaku balik. Suzaku masih terfokus pada mengemudikan mobil. " Apa kau lelah?" tanya Suzaku yang masih memperhatikan jalanan. " Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu..." jawabku jujur.

Kulihat Suzaku tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. " Jika sudah sampai tujuan, lebih baik kau tidak memikirkan apapun. Kita pergi untuk melepas penat. Jadi bersenang-senanglah nanti..." ujar Suzaku. Aku terkesima mendengar perkataan Suzaku, kemudian tersenyum padanya. _Terima kasih Suzaku. Kau benar-benar baik padaku. Meski bisa saja kebaikan ini demi negara kita._

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Tokyo, akhirnya kami sampai di Izu. Suzaku langsung mengajakku mencicipi makanan Jepang yang belum pernah kumakan. " Enak!" ujarku begitu mencicipi hidangan yang dipesan oleh Suzaku untukku. " Benarkan? Sebenarnya masih banyak yang belum kau cicipi..." Suzaku juga ikut makan setelah aku mencicipi. Aku dan Suzaku segera menyelesaikan makan siang kami.

" Nah. Setelah ini mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Suzaku padaku. " Ehm. Boleh mengelilingi toko dan pusat perbelanjaan di sini?" tanyaku balik. Aku sangat ingin jalan-jalan ke mal sebagai gadis biasa, bukan sebagai putri seperti selama ini. "Baiklah..." jawab Suzaku setuju.

Kami pergi mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan hingga sore hari. Suatu keberuntungan bahwa tidak ada satupun orang yang menyadari penyamaran kami berdua. Ketika hari sudah sore, Suzaku memacu mobil menuju ke Pantai Izu. Sungguh aneh melihat kenyataan ada bagian dari pantai ini yang terlihat sepi.

Aku segera membuka sepatu ungu pemberian Suzaku tadi siang. Aku segera berlari mendekati garis laut dan memasukkan kakiku ke dalam laut. Air laut Izu masih terasa hangat di kakiku. Aku memercikkan kakiku, mencoba bermain dengan air laut. Kulihat Suzaku melihatku bermain.

" Suzaku!" panggilku. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku melihatnya sesaat, lalu menariknya untuk bermain bersamaku. Setelah puas bermain air, kami menuju pantai.

" Nee, Suzaku. Terima kasih..." ujarku saat kami mengelilingi pantai bersama, saat matahari tinggal menunggu waktu untuk terbenam. Suzakunampak bingung dengan ucapanku namun berusaha mencernanya. " Untuk apa?" akhirnya Suzaku bertanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum padanya lembut. " Semuanya. Atas kebaikan hatimu. Juga terima kasih karena kau mau menikahiku..." jawabku sambil tertunduk, memperhatikan pasir pantai yang terlihat berwarna oranye. " Meski kita menikah demi negara kita, namun aku senang kau mau menerima diriku..." lanjutku.

" Leloucia..." panggil Suzaku di sampingku. " Ya?" jawabku yang kemudian menghadap Suzaku. Suzaku menatapku dalam-dalam kemudian tiba-tiba memelukku erat. " Suza..?" panggilku heran.

" Percayakah jika aku bilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Suzaku yang masih memelukku. _Eh? Apa yang barusan Suzaku tanyakan padaku?_ " Aku mencintaimu, Leloucia. Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?" Suzaku melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat daguku agar wajah kami saling berpandangan.

Aku masih diam, namun air mataku mengenang. _Suzaku mencintaiku?_ " A.. Aku..." jawabku terbata-bata. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh pipi Suzaku. " Aku juga mencintaimu, Suzaku..." jawabku akhirnya. Suzaku tersenyum padaku dan mengahapus air mataku yang menggenang. Ia menarikku dan mencium keningku. _I love you, like as you love me..._

Leloucia POV

Aku mengemasi buku-buku di lemari kamarku. Kulihat sekilas sampul buku-buku sebelum memutuskan untuk membawanya atau tidak. Pernikahanku dan Suzaku sudah ditetapkan. Dalam waktu sebulan lagi, aku akan menjadi permaisuri Jepang. Pemindah-tanganan tahta sudah dilakukan di Jepang dan Britannia. Kini Suzaku dan Schneizel telah menjadi pemimpin Jepang dan Britannia.

" Leloucia?" panggil Schneizel. " Yang Mulia..." salamku sopan. Meski ia kakakku, setidaknya aku harus tau bagaimana memberi salam pada kaisar. Ia menyentil dahiku. " Aw!" ujarku kesakitan.

" Sebentar lagi adikku akan menjadi permaisuri..." ujar Schneizel bangga. Aku memukulnya dengan salah satu buku yang kubereskan tadi. " Sebaiknya kau juga segera menemukan istri. Tidak baik jika tidak ada yang mengisi kedudukan putra mahkota..." saranku. Ia tersenyum padaku. " Aku akan menikah jika sudah mempunyai orang yang ingin kunikahi, Leloucia..." bantah Schneizel. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengarnya.

" Pulanglah jika kau ingin, Leloucia..." ujar Schneizel. Aku menatapnya heran. "Bagaimanapun juga Britannia adalah rumahmu, selain Jepang..." jelas Schneizel. Aku segera memeluk Schneizel. " Terima kasih..." ujarku. Ia membelai rambutku lembut. "Sama-sama, my dear little sister..."

Leloucia memperhatikan baik-baik penjelasan dari Todou-sensei. Selama sebulan sebelum upacara pernikahan diadakan, ia harus mempelajari semua tradisi Jepang. Mulai dari kaligrafi hingga upacara minum teh. Ia harus mempelajari dan mendalaminya jika ingin menjadi ibu negera yang baik.

Sementara Leloucia sibuk belajar, Suzaku justru sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan. Karena Jepang merupakan salah satu negara yang berpengaruh di dunia, diperkirakan hampir seluruh kepala negara di dunia akan hadir nantinya. Leloucia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa meriahnya pesta akan berlangsung nantinya. Bahkan pada hari itu, merupakan hari libur nasional di Jepang.

Leloucia POV

Aku duduk lemas dan menyadar di dinding kamarku. Tinggal 2 hari menjelang pernikahan. Semua tempat dan keperluan lain sudah disiapkan. Aku akan mengenakan kimono putih dengan corak seminimal mungkin. Sementara pada pestanya, di mana akan sedikit mengikuti budaya Britannia, aku akan mengenakan gaun biru panjang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa melelahkannya lusa nanti.

" Leloucia?" panggil Suzaku. Mataku yang memutuskan untuk menutup jadi membuka kembali. " Suzaku?" tanyaku heran. Kulihat Suzaku memandangku sesaat, lalu ikut duduk bersamaku.

" Ada apa, Leloucia? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Suzaku yang meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. " Uhn. Tidak ada, Suza..." jawabku sedikit lemas.

Suzaku langsung meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya ke atas keningku. "Suza?" tanyaku heran. Aku tidak merasa demam. " Kau sakit?" tanya Suzaku cemas.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. " Tidak. Mungkin hanya lelah selama hampir sebulan ini..." jawabku jujur. Aku memang sangat lelah karena sebulan ini sangat sibuk.

Suzaku mendesah cemas. " Apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?" tanya Suzaku. Aku mengingat jadwal kegiatanku. " Sepertinya hanya kembali mengulang latihan untuk lusa..." jawabku.

" Baiklah. Besok kau istirahat saja. Tidak baik jika kau kelelahan lusa nanti..." usul Suzaku. " Suza, tidak perlu. Jika hari ini aku istirahat, besok pasti akan baik-baik saja..." tolakku. Aku tidak ingin nantinya justru merepotkan Suzaku.

" Bagaimana jika ini perintah?" goda Suzaku. Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Suzaku. " Tapi aku belum resmi menjadi orang Jepang. Jadi kau bukan rajaku..." balasku.

" Dan jika ini permintaan?" tanya Suzaku lagi. " Baiklah, Suza. Jika ini permintaan darimu..." akhirnya aku tidak bisa menolak Suzaku. Suzaku tersenyum padaku, senyum kemenangan.

" Baiklah. Istirahatlah, Leloucia. Besok kita bertemu saat sarapan..." pamit Suzaku. " Ya..." jawabku. Suzaku memandangiku sesaat, lalu mencium keningku. Ia segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamarku.

Leloucia POV

Setelah aku dan Suzaku menjalani proses pernikahan secara resmi. Kini kami menjalani pesta resmi. Aku memakai gaun panjang berwarna biru tua, sementara Suzaku memakai jas hitam.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Menerima ucapan selamat yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. " Leloucia, selamat atas pernikahanmu..." ujar Schneizel yang muncul dari belakangku. Ia benar-benar suka muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku.

" Sebaiknya kau juga segera mencari seorang istri..." usulku. Ia tersenyum padaku sesaat. " Baiklah. Mungkin saja ayahanda akan segera memutuskan putri untuk kunikahi..." ujarnya padaku.

Tiba-tiba musik mengalun. " Maukah berdansa dengan kakakmu?" tawar Schneizel. " Tidak biasanya kau mengakui bahwa kau adalah seorang kakak..." ujarku sambil tersenyum, kemudian meraih tangannya. Kami berdansa bersama hingga lagu selesai.

" Nah, Leloucia. Berbahagilah dengan Suzaku..." Schneizel kembali menatapku lekat. " Ehm. Pasti..." jawabku sambil tersenyum bahagia. Aku dan Schneizel segera berhenti ketika lagu selesai.

" Leloucia..." panggil Suzaku. Aku berbalik dan menghadapnya yang sedang menunduk padaku. " Bersediakah anda berdansa denganku, _my lady_?" tanya Suzaku. " Tentu, Suza..." aku meraih tangan Suzaku.

Kami berdua berdansa dan tak melepas pandangan satu sama lain. " Aku mencintaimu, Leloucia. Selamanya..." bisik Suzaku di telingaku. Aku tersenyum dan mendekatkan diri ke telinga Suzaku dan berbisik, " Aku juga, Suza." Aku menatap Suzaku yang tesenyum lembut padaku. Kuharap kebahagiaanku bersama Suzaku akan abadi selamanya...

***The End***

A.N.: hontou ni arigatou, minna san~ makasih udah baca ff pertamaku. kritik dan saran ditunggu~ *hormat ala jepang


End file.
